


Believe In The Little Moments

by M14Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was tired and sore.  He wanted just to sleep through his birthday but someone…or something won’t let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In The Little Moments

Sam was tired and sore. 

He ached in places that he hasn’t felt hurt in a long time. It was a stupid hunt that was supposed to be easy. That turned so wrong. There was right instead of left. There were missteps and mistakes at every turn. They were misreading each other and their case. Instead of a black dog, it was a ghost. They stumbled over each other like that they haven’t done in years. Even through hell, heaven, and purgatory, they always seemed to come together. 

This time is different and it hurt. It wasn’t about deals or saying yes. It was matter of a choice which he didn’t have and having another angel in his body….under his skin. The moment that the angel was truly gone, he went right to shower in hopes of scrubbing the feeling away. 

Even now… he had that urge. 

Most of all, it made him angry. So angry…he wanted to hit and shake his brother to make him understand. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t. He couldn’t look at his brother some days. 

God, he never wanted to feel like that about his brother. 

He wanted to forgive but every time, he thought about it. It just made him so angry and so tired. It was an endless cycle of blame and angry. Then there was whole mark of Cain that pissed him off even more. He thought Dean would learn from him and his mistakes but it didn’t like that was going to happen. 

He wanted it to stop but he had no idea how. Words just kept coming out and haven’t stopped on both sides. Both of them are stubborn and hold grudges like a dog with a bone. Now, he wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep forever. 

Then he felt something pressed against his chest. He groaned. He really didn’t want to get up. Maybe, if he ignored Dean, he would go away. Then he heard an odd noise. This better not be a prank. He wasn’t in the mood especially today. 

Then the noise happened again. This time…he heard clearer. He opened his eyes to see a puppy pressed against his chest. He blinked again. 

The puppy was still there. 

He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. 

Nope…the puppy was still there. The puppy tilted his head and gave him this look. The puppy was cute like most are. He was beagle judging by his size and color. He laughed softly as he reached over and scratched the puppy’s head. 

That is when he noticed the Superman balloons tied to his collar. He also noticed a card hanging from one of the strings. 

He laughed. 

“So, your name is Superman, huh?” He said as he scratched the dog harder. The dog wagged his tail happily. 

He grabbed the card and pulled it down. He opened it and it read: Sorry that I let you get possessed by an angel. 

“His name isn’t Superman, by the way.” Dean said from the door way. He looked up from the card and stared at his brother. 

“What is his name then?” He asked. 

“According to the shelter, his name is George but the last five hours that I hanged out with him. He is definitely a Houdini.” 

He chuckled. 

“What happened?” 

“He figured out how to get into the trash with the lid on, escape from the area that I closed him off in, and figured out how to get on the table. The boy is too smart for his own good…kind of like someone else I know.”

His throat tightened up at the words. He felt this rush of emotion run through him. He didn’t know what to say to this. Dean was trying and he should too. 

“So, Houdini, huh?” He said. 

“Sounded a good name.” Dean said with a nod. 

“It does.”

“And he is your responsibility. I am not cleaning up any poop.”

He grinned slightly as he look down at the dog on his chest. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Dean said in confusion. 

“It’s okay.” 

Dean just stared at him for a moment then Dean’s face started to lighten up. 

It was a start. He still needed to figure out what to do about the million other problems that they had…starting with the mark of Cain. 

But with Dean smiling and a puppy here…just maybe…it will be okay. 

End


End file.
